The subject matter described herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to a rotor assembly for use with steam turbine engines.
At least some known steam turbines have a defined steam path that includes, in serial-flow relationship, an inlet, a turbine, and an outlet. Known steam turbines also include a plurality of stationary diaphragms that direct a flow of steam towards a rotor assembly. At least some known rotor assemblies include at least one row of turbine buckets that are circumferentially-spaced about a rotor disk. Steam channeled to the rotor assembly from the diaphragm assembly impacts the turbine buckets to induce rotation of the rotor assembly.
At least some known turbine buckets include an airfoil that extends radially outwardly from a dovetail. The dovetail is used to couple the turbine bucket to a rotor disk or spool. Known rotor disks include a dovetail groove that is defined within the rotor disk and that is sized and shaped to receive the dovetail therein. To facilitate assembly of the rotor assembly, at least some known dovetail grooves are sized larger than the turbine bucket. During operation, as steam is channeled towards the rotor assembly, the dovetail may undesirably rotate or shift within the dovetail groove. Over time, movement of the dovetail within the dovetail groove may increase an amount of wear between the dovetail and the dovetail groove and may result in damage to the turbine bucket and/or the rotor disk, and/or may lessen a useful life of a portion of the rotor assembly.